Tenshi Megami
Tenshi Megami (女神 天使 Megami Tenshi) is an angel who works as a the guardian of Totte Mitsumete's mansion. She was also Asako Zairyoo's guardian angel. General Information Personality Abilities Background Information Tenshi was assigned by the gods to act as a guardian angel to a young Asako Zairyoo. Although Tenshi was a new guardian angel and frequently made questionable decisions while raising Asako, she was successful in bringing her to adulthood and they stayed good friends even when Asako grew up. Roughly 10 years ago, Tenshi asked Asako for a massive favor. Tenshi had recently been assigned to the task of protecting another prodigy. In addition, she was assigned a secondary mission shortly afterwards to watch over a “highly dangerous” prisoner in Totte Mitsumete’s mansion. Tenshi wretched over the idea of having to do both at the same time, so she begged Asako to look after her child until the prisoner was released from the mansion. Asako agreed, confident that there was no way the child could undergo any harm. Her home is under an impenetrable magic lock that can only be unlocked by her; the lock was designed to protect spells she invented not meant for the rest of Kuusou no Sekai. The child would be safe in the home, and Asako would only take her out when it was absolutely necessary. It seemed low risk enough to manage. Asako never would’ve imagined that the child herself would be a problem. For several months Asako watched over the seemingly well behaved child, and even left her alone in the house on multiple occasions. During one of these times when Asako wasn't at home, the child was murdered by Mu Kaede Zhoaku, who took the child's appearance and stole Asako's books. The wizard saw her house empty and the child gone, and in an attempt to deceive Tenshi, she casted an illusion over a dolphin girl named Iruka to make her look like the missing child to Tenshi. Role Night Creatures in a Mansion Tenshi acts as the guardian of Totte Mitsumete's mansion. She tries to stop Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi from causing more ruckus in the mansion, but is defeated. Distant Secluded Blizzard Tenshi and Iruka are wandering around the Huge Lake as Iruka is performing some tricks. Apparently, Tenshi has quit her job as guardian of Totte's mansion. Later, after the winter is stopped and Yukiko Egami is defeated, Tenshi attempts to stop the heroines from reaching her surrogate daughter Asako, who is performing a spell in the mountains but is defeated. Mirage of Venerable Fortunes It's revealed that after Asako was defeated in Distant Secluded Blizzard, her illusions were broken and Tenshi found out that Asako had been lying to her and that Iruka was an impostor posing as the missing child. Tenshi and Asako have not talked since. The Devastating Truth The population of Kuusou no Sekai is having strange nightmares. Apparently these are being induced by a strange force and it comes from Heaven. Tenshi is suspicious about it and recruits Akito Kurogane (formerly Akira) and Miko to resolve the incident. After searching for clues (and learning from the judge Kagura Yamaguchiya about her disappeared sister and believing it has to do with the incident), they arrive to the Heaven Castle, where they met the unicorn Yume (the one responsible for the nightmares) and her master Kirame. Kirame reveals she caused all the incident in order to lure Akito and transform back into Akira again. Akito doesn't want to become evil again and together with Miko and Tenshi, they defeat her. Afterwards, Akito pleads for her to turn him back into a human and tries to convince that there must be some good on her. Kirame cries that Akira is no more and escapes, leaving her tainted knife behind. On the way back, they're attacked by Shiria Yamaguchiya, Kagura's lost sister who was corrupted like Yume and turned into Kirame's servant. The trio defeats Shiria and return back home disheartened. Even though the stopped the nightmares, Yume and Shiria are still corrupted (and Kirame is the only one who can revert them back to normal), Kagura might never see her sister again and Akito is still stuck as a half-undead. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Night Creatures in a Mansion Category:Characters from Distant Secluded Blizzard Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from The Devastating Truth Category:Female Characters